Cloudy Treasury
Overview *Description:'' A secret teleport rune that Princess Brionie picked up led to a secret path filled with chests and void of monsters. However, no one knows what is in the boxes...'' *Server Time: 00:00 - 24:00 (can be entered at any time) *Level requirement: 40 *Number of daily attempts: 1 (or more, according to your STAR level) *Dungeon Time Limit: 8 minutes *Number of chests to collect: 31 Event Access To access the area, speak to Princess Brionie in Castia Corridor. Cloudy Treasury is an event open to players from 00:00 to 24:00 (always). The level required to participate in this event is level 40. You have a total of 8 minutes to collect as many chests as you can out of 31 chests in this event. Once the 8 minutes have expired, you will receive a "You failed the Dungeon" message, regardless of whether you got all of the chests or not. When you enter, you will be in an area where the map (M) will be disabled and the mini-map shows your character's location over a "mystery map". You need to navigate the event area manually. Ancient Treasure Chests As you move along, you will notice "Ancient Treasure" chests scattered about. These chests may contain useful bound items such as HP Elixirs and Pet Stamina Crystals (see the list of items below) or they may be cursed. If so, one of two things will happen. You will either: #...lose HP over a period of time, allowing you time to explore the event area further and try to find another chest to open before you eventually die (Ancient Miasma) or... #...die quickly. (Medusa's Curse) The "Ancient Miasma" insignia will appear next to your mini map and will inflict 10% of your HP in magical damage (MDMG) for 300 secs until you die. The other insignia, "Medusa's Curse", will kill you faster if your character has less than 500,000 HP. With bonuses such as damage reduction from souls or cards and high DEF & MDEF, it might be possible to endure the effects of the trapped chests for a few more seconds before dying, allowing you to collect more chests. Screenshot AncientMiasma Insignia.png|This insignia kills you slowly (possibility #1) Screenshot_MedusasCurse_Insignia.png|This is the second insignia, that kills your character faster. In both cases, a dialogue box will appear saying "character killed you." Note: By dying from the poisoned/trapped chests, the player kill counter for the Psycho, Maniac, Hitman and Butcher achievements will consider it as killing another player and will increase by one when the dialogue box saying you killed yourself pops up. Chest Loot By opening an Ancient Treasure chest, you can collect 1-3 items at random from the following list. Note: the following items will be "Bound", which means you can't sell or trade them with other players. *Bag of Coins II (5,000 coins) *Bag of Coins III (10,000 coins) *Bag of Coins IV (20,000 coins) *Bag of Coins V (30,000 coins) *Bag of Coins VI (50,000 coins) *Equipment Essence II *Equipment Essence III *HP Elixir II (50,000 HP) *MP Elixir II (25,000 MP) *Pet Stamina Crystal *Lv 1 Lucky Rune *Exp Rune I *Exp Rune II *Exp Rune III *Eye of Enlightenment *Guardian Fragment Map SPOILER WARNING: By clicking on "Expand" in the table below, a player-made map of the area will be displayed. If you feel that using a map to learn about this area is a form of cheating or that it takes away from the challenge and the mystery of the game, do not click on "Expand". You have been warned. Also see... *Shinakay's Cloudy Treasury Guide (US IGG Forums) : there are additional details and pictures and an alternative version of the map. Category:Events